Carter Uley (RWBY)
Carter Uley is a 20 years old Pokemon Trainer from La Push, Washington in the United States of America. History Background Carter was born in La Push, Washington on 1986 to Allison and Joshua Uley. Kanto TBA Johto TBA Hoenn TBA Sinnoh TBA Unova TBA Kalos TBA Alola TBA Vale TBA Personality TBA Appearance Overall Carter is a Native American male who stands at 6'0" ft. She has short black hair and blue eyes. Kalos TBA Wolf form As a wolf, Carter is about 10 feet in length, has brown fur, dark intelligent eyes, and is very swift. Relationships Carter is the first child of Joshua and Allison Uley, the older twin brother of Sam Uley, distant cousin of Leah and Seth Clearwater, and most probably the older half-brother of Embry Call. Sam Uley Sam Uley is Carter's younger twin brother. Ruby Rose TBA Weiss Schnee TBA Blake Belladonna TBA Yang Xiao Long TBA Abilities Wolf abilities * Phasing - Carter can phase in and out of wolf form. Though phasing can be controlled, anger can easily cause the individual to phase by accident. * Regeneration - Carter has a powerful regenerative healing factor. This allows him to heal at an abnormal rate, faster than any human body can. The extent of this regeneration is very powerful, to the point that Jane comments that even a bullet through his temple wouldn't be enough to kill him. Small cuts and minor injuries heal within seconds while larger, more damaging injuries, such as broken bones, blood loss, and vampire venom infection seem to heal within minutes. * Telepathy - Only works within the pack, and when in wolf form. Carter can speak with other members of his pack telepathically and hear their thoughts. Though this is more than useful while hunting and tracking, there is no privacy left in the pack because of this ability. It can be described as both a gift and a burden. Their thoughts are open even when they try to hide them. * Natural Enhancements - Carter has superhuman strength in both wolf and human form, though he is at his peak only while in wolf form. * Delayed aging - They cannot start aging until a solid period of time without phasing goes by. It is unknown the exact length of time, only it would be very difficult because phasing is instinctual, along with the fact that vampires often come through Washington and the wolves are needed whenever vampires are close. * High body temperature - Werewolves have a constant body temperature of about 110° degrees to withstand severe cold weather. This high body heat also allows them to survive in very hot weather, making it hard for their bodies to overheat. This high body temperature is very useful in combat, as it makes it extremely hard for vampires to harm them because they are extremely sensitive to heat. This temperature also prevents frequent illness, by killing any potential pathogens they come into contact with before they can become ill. * Imprinting - Werewolves have the involuntary ability to imprint, which is falling in love with someone. When a werewolf imprints, it seems as if time stops and gravity doesn't hold them to Earth, anymore. They are instead held by the person they have imprinted on. A werewolf cannot control the outcome of imprinting. If the victim of the imprinting dies, the wolf might go insane. Known Aliases/Nicknames * Pokemon In Rotation Travels with Befriend Achievements Badges obtained Kalos Badges * Bug Badge * Cliff Badge * Rumble Badge * Plant Badge * Voltage Badge * Fairy Badge * Psychic Badge * Iceberg Badge Leagues *Lumiose Conference - Top 4 Voice actors *Atsushi Kakehashi (Japanese) *Sean Cw Johnson (English) Trivia *His family came from the Twilight saga. *He replaced Serena in the anime. Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Main Characters Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon